Atlanta- the missing turtle
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This is a what if Atlanta Jackson was the missing fifth female turtle, who Splinter thought had perished in the Eric Sacks fire but instead was found by Poseidon, who turned her into a human and gave her to Sally Jackson. (This has a bit of PJO mixed in it yes, but it isn't a crossover because Atlanta (Fem Percy) is, for now, going to be the only PJO character in it.


This is a PJO/TMNT crossover. A what if Atlanta(Fem Percy- This will be important in the plot later, trust me) was the missing sister to the turtles, lost in Sacks' fire, then saved by Poseidon who gave her a human form but while on a date with Annabeth, she turns back, and Annabeth witnesses her change and afterwards calls her a freak, making her run away.

Chapter One: "You're a FREAK!"

Atlanta smiled at Annabeth she they walked side by side. They had just finished their first date and Atlanta thought nothing could ruin this for her.

Atlanta asked Annabeth, "What was your favourite part of the film?". Annabeth answered " My favourite part was-" but was interrupted as Atlanta glowed and Annabeth cried out in shock, unknowingly catching the atten of four certain mutants

Atlanta screamed in pain as she dropped to the floor, writhing in agony. Slowly she began to change as Annabeth stepped backwards, looking down at her with a horrified and disgusted expression.

First she started to turn green, her fingers went from 5 to 3, her shoes tore and her 5 toes on each foot went to 3, her clothes ripped as a shell and plastron started to form and finally her hair fell out and she grew to the height of 5'8, a full foot from her former height.

As she finished changing, she pushed herself up but stared down at Annabeth who was looking disgusted. "Annabeth?" she asked as she stepped closer only to recoil as Annabeth shouted shakily "S-stay AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed "You're a FREAK, !" she finished venonously.

Atlanta froze as tears filled her sea green eyes, the only resemblance to her former self. "Anna-" she began to plead, until she broke off and, spinning on her heel, sprinted away as she burst into loud sobs.

She was unaware of the four pairs of sympathetic eyes watching from above, a look that changed into disgust, anger, confusion, and sadness respectively at Annbeth as she shouted "And by the way, we are OVER, ATLANTA!!"after the newly mutated female turtle, apparently called Atlanta. The shadows exchanged looks before they followed after the devastated female

Meanwhile, Atlanta had climbed the tallest building in New York and stood at the edge of the rooftop as she cried softly. " Annabeth was right. I am nothing but a freak. Who would want me now?" she asked rethorically. Stepping closer to the edge, she flinched as she heard a voice ask "Do you really want to do that?" a gruff voice asked.

She hiccupped as she answered, spinning around, she held out her arms, showing herself in plain view "LOOK AT ME!" she screamed at the gruff voice "LOOK! WHO WOULD ACCEPT ME NOW?! GO ON, TELL ME!!" she challenged.

Another voice , a young sounding one. answered "We would" as four male humanoid turtles moved out of the shadows. Atlanta froze, giving the orange banded one enough time to dart forward, pull her away from the edge, and into a tight hug.

As he did that, she finally unfroze and began struggling and screaming but three more pair of arms wrapped around her and eventually she gave up and started to wail and sob, as she mourned what she had lost.

As she finished, she looked up with teary sea green eyes. Looking closer she saw she was being observed as the orange one bent to lift her, because she was smaller than him at the height of 5'8(because of Gabe's abuse).

She hiccupped again as the blue banded one reached down to wipe her tears from her leaf green skin. "W-why di-did th-this have t-t-to hap-happen" she hiccupped out softly.

Slowly she drifted off, in the company of the male turtles, trusting them completely.

Mikey held the fragile,tiny, precious female turtle closer as he spoke to his brothers "So, are we taking her with us?" he asked before his eyes went white in rage as she mumbled something only he heard.

"Mikey?" Leo asked as he held the tiny female out to Raph and said "Please excuse me" he said tightly "I'll tell you later, dudes" he finished with a clearly forced smile as Raph took the girl and he took off.

A few minute later, Mikey smirked seeing Footbots he could use as a way to get rid of his anger out. Seeing Bebop as well, his smile widened more before he jumped down.

Instantly, Mikey launched into action, a whirlwind of anger and wrath as he spun, jumped, punched and kicked, and pretty soon he was surrounded by dismantled Footbots and a unconcious, beaten and bleeding Bebop.

Looking around and speckled in blood, he smiled and told them, even though they couldn't hear him "You were a good outlet for my anger, Bebop" then laughed, running off home unaware of the shocked, slightly frightened amber eyes that watched him leave, as Karai stepped out of the shadows.

Meanwhile, back home, Leo, Raph and Donnie had finally reached the lair, where Donnie gently snatched (is that a thing?) the female turtle off Raph and darted away to his lair.

Raph looked at Leo, then they both headed to the dojo to tell Master Splinter.

He turned around and smiled as he said "My sons". Raph looked at Leo, who sighed but nodded. " Sensei, on patrol we came across this girl. We think she was on a date with another girl when she began to change. She turned into a female mutant turtle Sensei" Leo finished.

Outside, Splinter revealed nothing, inside, however his thoughts went back to a time in the lab, where there had been 5 turtles, the extra being his daughter. He had never got around to naming her, but she had sea green eyes, a rarity for unmutated turtles.

Sadly, she had been left behind, and Splinter thought she had perished, so he never told his sons about the sister they never knew.

With this news though, it was possible that his daughter had been saved, though by who, Splinter didn't know.

"Did you get a name?" he asked, and Leo nodded as he said "Her name is Atlanta."

Splinter thought about what he was told then ordered "Take me to see this female turtle" and Leo nodded, leading Splinter to the Lab.


End file.
